Estrella de Fuego
by GilNarNim
Summary: Quinto capitulo arriba!!!! (perdon si tiene muchas faltas de ortgrafia pero mi computadora no sirve y se traba muy seguido) 6 muggles son contratados para robar algo en un castillo en ruinas lo que no saben es que realmente no esta en ruinas
1. PRiMEr CApITuLo

INTRODUCCION  
  
era una tarde en el colegio de howarts de magia y hechiseria ese dia no iva a ser como cualquier otro ya que 6 muggles se estaban preparando para entrar a un castillo en ruinas ya que una persona anonima los habia contratado para entrar y robar un ollorar que encontrarian dentro lo llamaba gilkhelek que significaba estrella de hielo en elfico les dijo que seria dificil de encontrar pero que para el etenia un significado especial asi que ellos se pusieron en marcha el los llevo hasta un bosque y les dijo que el castillo se encontraba del otro lado de bosque asi que caminaron el los contrato por que sabia que eran unos de los mejores ladrones muggles que apesar de su corta edad eran buscados por el FBI y la CIA 


	2. PErSOnAJeS Y SeGUNdO

PERSONAJES  
  
Nya Lamarc = 16 años pelo negro ojos azules líder de su compañía cinta negra en karate y la mejor farsante y actriz de la época  
  
Jannet Duvua = 16 años pelo castaño ojos miel tipo dorado la mejor manejando computadoras y encontrando pasajes era muy buena inventando excusas y sacar a sus compañeros de apuros  
  
Giselle Dupont = gimnasta profesional era quien normalmente hacia los malabares para entrar y robar todos le decían GiGi 15 años bajita pelo castaño y ojos obscuros  
  
Charlie Bigerstaf =estafador, actor y galán si se trataba de alguna chica él era el indicado tenia 17 años pelo negro ojos verdes  
  
Paúl Mcdonall = excelente en cuanto a explosivos su tema favorito era mujeres y bombas le encantaba bailar y era el mejor de todos cantando y bailando 18 años tenia el pelo negro al igual que los ojos  
  
John Rider = Excelente en cuanto al manejo de transportes sabia manejar: autos motos waveroners helicópteros aviones todo tipo de transporte en general tenia 17 años el pelo rubio y unos ojos grises  
  
Sandra Aína = también conocida como Sandy toda una belleza corporal pelo negro con luces castañas unos ojos algo raros pero impactantes de color verde azul y café tenia el cuerpo perfecto y era tan inteligente que antes de reunirse con ellos ala edad de 18 años ya tenia un doctorado actualmente tenia 24  
  
  
  
Capitulo I  
  
bien entonces este es el plan sandy y John se quedan aqui abajo mientras que nosotros entramos les pasamos fotos y tu sandy haces el mapa john estate listo por si acaso necesitamos salir corriendo recuerden lo que dijo Tom (n/a el que los contrato les dijo que se llamaba tom jamas lo habia visto) aqui vive gente extraña y peligrosa asi que si tienen algun problema lo dicen por el walkitoki (n/a creo que asi se escribe) eh inmediatamente todos salimos de acuerdo - dijo nya - de acuerdo - dijeron todos -bien entonces vamos -todos estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban una pistola plateada de esas que son super chiquitas aparte de un walkitoki y varias cosas mas para abrir cajas fuertes romper vidrios y cosas tipicas de ladrones por que ellos eran eso ladrones asi qeu nya jannet gigi charlie y paul entaron por una reja que tenia alos lados unas gargolas de cerdos alados mientras que sandy y john se quedaban afuera en una camioneta negra esperando que les madaran las imagenes o les dieran la señal para irse asi que entraron todos lso demas a unos gardine inmensos y ahy enfrente de ellos despues de caminar media hora vieon adonde queria ir un castillo en ruinas demorandose y al lado un lago - bueno no se como alguien puede vivir ahy si esa cosa s esta callendo y se ve peligrosa - dijo gigi -si pero que es la vida sin algo de peligro - contesto paul-en eso tienes razon- le dijo gigi-bien basta de cuchicheo y vamos -les dijo nya -asi qeu avansaron hasta llegar ala úerta principal era enorme de roble y se veia que habia sido hermosa jannet saco una grabadora y dijo - 1 de septiembre 12 de la noche apunto de entrar al castillo- tienes que grabar todo lo que hacemos -pregunto irritada nya - si para recordar todo y si tenemos un error no volver a hacerlo -deacurdo vamos -asi que abrieron la puerta y al entrar no se encontraron ningun castillo en ruinas todo lo contrario era hermoso era un lobbi largo y todo pintado de dorado tenia una alfombra roja con detalles en dorado y plateado eran com o plantes y en medio de la alfombra tenia como puntitos azules justo alfrente habia unas escaleras con el barandal de bronze y justo arriba de las escaleras un estandarte con un escudo de una "H" con varios dibujos de diferentes animales alrededor exactamente una aguila un leon una sepiente y un tejon habia a la izquierda una puerta medio abierta donde se oia a gente hablanda jannet se acerco y cual fue su sorpresa que al asomarse vio a varios niños haciendo fila en frente una niña de no mas de 11 años sentada en un banquito con un sombrero el cual grito HUFFLEPUFF y la asusto asi que grito y nya corrio a taparle la boca pero tropeso y se abrio la puerta y todos voltearon a verlas - ah hola - fue lo unico que dijo jannet 


	3. TErCER CApITUlo

Antes quiero agradecer a los que me mandaron reviews  
  
Javier : gracias por decir que fic esta WOW jijiji  
  
Selena : Gracias por los consejos y ya modifique quite la nota jajaja bueno y espera que asi si se entiendan los dialojos si no espero que me lo vuelvas a decir  
  
Kitiara: Gracias por decir que mi fic es original por fin lo logre jajajaja y te dijo lo mismo que a selena sobre los dialojos asi que espero n que ahora si se entiendan  
  
Ahora vallamos al capitulo siguiente  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Charlie : oh no  
  
Dijo sacando su walkietoki  
  
Charlie : MIERDA!! GiGi : que paso!? Charlie : los walkietokis no sirven Paul : QUE!! Charlie : creo que mejor nos vamos  
  
Se acercaron a dodne estaban tiradas Jannet y nya para "rescatarlas ya que se habian quedado paralasidas y las cogieron pero en eso se paro un hombre que de pelo negro y grito DESMAIUS  
  
Mientras tanto en la entrada  
  
Sandy : que fue eso John : que? Sandy : eso  
  
Solo afuera se oia un ruido como de personas hablando de repente sintieron un escalofrio que les recorrio toda la espalda  
  
John : espera aquí Sandy :no te acompaño  
  
Afuera estaba lloviendo pero no se habian dado cuenta de cuando habia comensado a llover al salir vieron algo que los dejo paralizados habia 5 hombres hablando y justo detrás suyo 100 personas mas de gran estaturo con una capucha negra Sandra bajo la vista y vio algo asqueroso una mano grisasea con algo baboso el ser parecia haberse dado cuenta de ellos por que levanto la mano y los señalo en ese momento los hobres se callaron y los voltearon a ver en ese uno de ellos se le acerco y les dijo algo a las criaturas que se encontraron atrás de ellos : matenlos  
  
En eso john parecio haber vuelto ala realidad y cojio a sandra de la mano e intento llevarla pero no pudo ya que esta callo de rodillas y emepeso a gritar cosas sin sentido como NO!! Dejalo no lo mates a el matame ami a el no!! Y john se le acerco  
  
John:Sandy corre  
  
Pero o escuchaba entonces uno de los seres la agarro y la .... beso?? Ese momento jhon supo lo peor la habia perdido asi que comenso a correr todo lo que pudo entonces se acordo que traia una pistola la saco la cargo por si acaso uno de los seres se le acercaba Le dispararia corrio como alma que lleva el diablo tan rapido corrio que lo que los demas hisieron 30 minutos de camino el lo hiso en 5 abrio la puerta y vio otra abierta se acerco  
  
John : AYUDA!!!!! : grito desesperadamente cuando vio justo enfrente de el los cuerpos de sus otros amigos tirados en el suelo el penso que los habian matado tiro la pistola y se acerco a ellos y se tiro y empeso a llorar era la primera ves que alguien habia visto llorar a john ya que era siempre el el que los consolaba o los animaba pero esta ves el estaba solo habia perdido a su unica familia ya que la que el tenia la de su sangre nunca lo habia amado ni lo habian pelado siempre habia sido todo para su hermana en eso el sintio una mano mano y una voz que le dijo al oido : no estan muertos  
  
John : no...no es..estan mue...muertos : dijo sollozando  
  
No : dijo un hombre de barba larga que llevava puesta una tunica morada y unos lentes de media luna ven : acompañame . Severus llévalos ala enfermeria minerva continua con la selección  
  
Asi que jonh se para y con la cabesa gacha siguió a aquel hombre lo siguió por muchos caminos aquel castillo parecia un laberinto pero el no se dio cuenta esta preocupadon por sus amigos se pararon enfrente de una gargola y el hombre dijo : gragea de chocolate En ese momento la gárgola se movio y dejo ver una escaleras de caracol que subian solas subieron las escaleras y se encontro en un despacho hermosos gigante pero el no lo noto estaba pensando que le abria pasado a sus amigos estaba pensando en Sandy que habia muerto  
  
El hombre le indico una silla para que se sentara y este asi lo hiso se sento y el hombre hablo : mi nombres es albus dumbledore y soy director de este colegio quien es usted?  
  
John : mi nombre es john  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : y bien Jhon que es lo que hacian aquí tus amigos y tu? : pregunto tranquilo  
  
Jhon : nos contrataron para robar un collar : dijo pensando que no tenia por que mentir si lo mataban no importaba en ese momento si lo enserraban tampoco sentia que no tenia nada  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : quien los contrato?  
  
John : Tom ... Tom Riddley  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : oh y por que entraste pidiendo ayuda?  
  
John : aparecieron unos seres y.... mataron a una amiga  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : lo lamento que tipo de seres fueron ¿  
  
Jhon: no lo se jams los habia visto llevavan una capucha que los cubrio todos  
  
En ese momento se abrio la puerta y entro el hombre al que el prof dumbledre habia llamado severus  
  
Severus: ya los lleve ala enfermeria albus y se termino la selección  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: muchas gracias severus john creo que debes ir ala enfermeria y descansar severus llevalo espera aque se duerma y después reune a todos los profesoresy traelos aquí  
  
Severus 


	4. CUArTo CApITUlo

Severus conducio a john hasta la enfermeria y despues busco a todos los profesores para llevarlos al despacho ya todos en el despacho dumbledore empeso la junta  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: como todos han de suponer los eh reunido a esta junta por el incidente de esta noche parece ser que nuestros invitados son ladrones muggles contratados por voldemort  
  
Todos en la sala se estremecieropn menos dumbledore y severus  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : po r supuesto ellos no tenian idea de uqe se trataba de voldemort ya uqe el los contrato con el nombre de el sr. Riddley el sr. Tom riddles  
  
Prof Mcgonnagal: pero ladrones albus si apenas son unos niños  
  
Prof. Dumbledore : lo se pero me pregunto por que los contrato a ellos y no a unos con mayor experiencia a menos de que miriam podrias investigar sobre estos jóvenes  
  
Prof Celeb : lo siento albus pero nesesitare los nombress  
  
Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Miriam Celeb : es la profesora de estudios muggles es una mujer de mas o menos 45 años de edad pelirroja con rayos castaños ojos cafes y algo bajita  
  
Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Prof Snape : albus por lo que acabo de escuchar estos muchachos estan en grave peligro cierto?  
  
Prof. dumbledore : asi es severus  
  
Prof. Snape : eso significa que deben quedarse aquí si no voldemort los matara  
  
Prof Dumbledore : me temo que asi es  
  
Prof. Pelaez : pero no puede hacer eso ellos son muggles  
  
  
  
Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Javier Pelaez: era el actual profesor de D.C.A.O era un hombre de 28 años de edad muy apuesto de pelo negro y unos ojos tan azules como el mar dijamos que se parecia a elijah woos con pelo negro (n/a CKB ustedes me entienden? ^_~ )  
  
Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Prof Dumbledore : lo se javier pero no podemos hacer nada nimodo que los dejemos abandonados prácticamente nosotros seriamos los asesinos  
  
Prof. Snape : y que es lo que buscaban?  
  
Prof Dumbledore: por lo que me dijo el joven un collar muy valioso  
  
Prof. Snape : un collar?  
  
Prof Dumbledore: asi es un collar yo tambien me sorprendi con esta declaración pero sabes que busca un collar que se encuentra en howarts el problema es cual  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala comun de hufflepuff  
  
Wow susan el collar es hermoso: dijo un chava de 16 años con el pelo castaño obscuro hasta la cintura y unos ojos negros  
  
Susan : si lo se mama me dijo que ah estado en la familia por generaciones y cada ves que una mujer cumple 16 se los regalan lo puedes creer Hanna  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Susan era un chava de 16 al igual que hanna pero ella tenia el pelo rubio y ojos verdes  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo  
  
El collar de el que hablaban era de forma de un corazon indio (n/a osea de la india ) de plata con cristal muy bello en medio tenia una piedra verde parecia esmeralda pero no lo era era mas bella que eso era una piedra unica y lo que mas resaltaba en el collar ya que tenia un color unico  
  
  
  
Hanna : pero que te dijo cuando te lo dio?  
  
Susan : exactamente? Medijo que era muy valioso y que tenia una historia se trataba de una bruja que habia ido al bosque negro y se encontro con morgana y ella se obsequio acambio de ocho niños y que ella acepto el collar llevándole los ocho niños al dia siguiente los cuales desaparecieron junto con ella Ah y me dijo tambien que tenia un poder que ella no lo habia descubierto pero que tenia uno muy poderoso y que el collar se llamaba Gilnar que significa no lo se  
  
Hanna : wow y crees encontrar el poder?  
  
Susan : eso espero  
  
  
  
De nuevo en el despacho de dumbledore  
  
Prof Dumbledore : bien creo que tendremos que esperar a que los jóvenes despierten y explicarles lo que sucede para que permanezcan aquí les preguntare sus nombres completos para que investigues de ellos miriam ahoara el joven john dijo queunos seres habian matado justo afuera a una de sus compañeras creo que deberíamos ir abuscarla  
  
Prof. Vector : no se preocupe profesor yo ire por el cuerpo y lo llevare ala enfermeria  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: bien entonces ve por el poppy cuando despierten los jóvenes inmediatamente me habisas y los traes para aca  
  
Enfermera Pomfrey : por supuesto dumbledore  
  
  
  
Depuse de dos dias john fue el primero en despertar después le seguia nya Jannet charlie paul y GiGi al ultimo  
  
Enfermera pomfrey : veo que ya despertaron todos bien me alegro el profesor dumbledore quiere hblar conustedes inmediatamente siganme por favor  
  
Y asi todo siguieron ala enfermera hasta que GiGi se paro y pregunto  
  
GiGi: john? Donde esta sandra?  
  
Lo unico que hiso el fue bajar la cabesa y derramo unas lagrimas entonces los demas supieron la verdad y continuaron su camino hasta la officina ya ahí el profesor los recibió con una sorisa  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: hola me alegro de que hayan despertado bien los amnde a llamar por que tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos de vista sobre su visita hace 2 noches y sobre la persona quien lso contrato ahora necesito que me den sus nombres completos  
  
Hubo silencio  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: no se preocupen no los voy a entregar  
  
Entonces nya siendo la "jefa'' de aquel grupo hablo  
  
Nya : no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que puedo confiar en usted y por lo que me acaba de decir es mejor no mentirle ya que 1- ustedes parece ser buena persona 2- john le conto todo y 3- quien nos contrato es peligroso  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: valla peroque inteligente niña asi es todo lo uqe me dices y gracia por el cumplido  
  
Nya : denada  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: asi que si me van a contar todo necesito sus nombres completos y lo uqe sepan de quien los contrato  
  
Nya : bien mi nombre es Nya Lamarc y ellos son Jannet Duvua, Giselle Dupont, Charlie Bigerstaf, Paul Mcdonall y ya conoce a Jhon Rider. Ahora de lo que se sobre el Sr. Riddley bien me dijo que era un coleccionista de reliquias y que este collar asi lo era es todo lo que nos dijo aparte de su nombre al principio no tneiamos pensado en hacerle el trabajo pero después de la cantidad que nos propusono pudimos negarnos  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: cuanto fue?  
  
Nya : 500,000 £ ah cada uno  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: : bien esto que les voy a decir los va a sorperender algo este colegio no es un colegio ordinario es el colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechiseria 


	5. QUiNTo CApITUlo

Capitulo 3  
  
Gigi: un momento quiere decir que nos encontramos en un lugar donde enseñan magia a magos  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: y brujas  
  
GiGi : ok a magos y brujas esto quiere decir que usted es un mago si no me equivoco?  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: asi es  
  
GiGi: ^ ^ siempre quise ver magia  
  
Paul: Ô.ó no crees que el comentario esta de sobra  
  
GiGi : ¬¬ solo queria expresar mis sentimientos ;_; pero a nadie le importan  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: eh si bueno como les iva dicendo estan en una escuela de magia si y la persona quien los contrato es un mago muy poderoso... bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla (n/a todos sabemos de memoria el choro que les va a dar no?)  
  
Charlie : déjeme ver si capte? Este mago nos va a matar y quiere que nos quedemos aquí en ese colegio de magos aunque no seamos magos para protegernos y no tenernos que borrar la memoria?  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: asi es  
  
Charlie : ok  
  
GiGi : ^ ^ yupi veremos magia!!!!  
  
Todos menos dumbledore : ¬¬  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: ^o^ me agrado la niña pero bueno entonces ya les explique tambien sobre las casas tendran que ser seleccionados para una esta tarde asi que esperen aquí hasta que vuelva por vosotros (n/a tenia ganas de poner la palbra XD) los elfos domesticos lestraeran algo de desayunar Asi que salio de la officina y cinco minutos después aparecio un elfo domestico ...  
  
( n/a ok se que todos saben como son los personajes como los profesores y los elfos domesticos y todos asi que no me voya detener a poner exactamente como son por que me voy a tardar mucho y la inspiración se me va ok? Por supuesto si agrago personajes nuevos como lo hise en el capitulo paso la descripción la pondre exactamente igual)  
  
... llamado dobby que les dejo un desayuno delicioso lo mejor que han pobrado en sus vidas pero después de desayunar el tiempo se les hiso eterno pasaron 10 minutos 15 , ½ hora 2 horas 3 y de repente se abrio la puerta y aparecio una mujer que les informo que era la profesora mcgonagal ella los condujo hasta el gran comedor donde habian estado la ultima ves y esperaron a que el Prof. Dumbledore les diera la introducción y entonces les abrieron las puertas y el Prof. Dumbledore les hiso señas de que pasaran al fente y asi lo hisieron todos estaban nerviosos y lo demostraban menos nya ella se veia segura de si misma como si todo aquello lo hubiera hecho mas de 100,000 veces  
  
Pro. Mcgonagal :n cuando dija sus nombre se colocaran ene sta silla y se pondran el sombrero entonces sera seleccionadospara su casa Bigerstaf Charlie  
  
En ese momento Charlie se sento y se puso el sombrero (n/a lo que este ~ asi ~ es lo que esta pensando el sombrero Sombrero : ~ valiente si se puede ver y muy astuto creo que tu mejor opcion es ~ GRYFFINDOR  
  
Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando  
  
Prof. Mcgonagal : Dupont, Giselle  
  
Sombrero: ~ mm atletica trabajdora sociable y de confianza ya se~ GRYFFINDOR  
  
Prof. Mcgonagal : Duvua Jannet  
  
Sombrero : ~ahh tu eres muy facil ~ RAVENCLAW  
  
Prof. Mcgonagal : lamarc Nya  
  
En este momento se produjo un murmullo ya que ella era muy hermosa los hobres cruzaban los dedos por debajo de la mesa y decian cosas como : porfavor aquí aquí  
  
Sombrero : ~ ahhh tu eres difícil valiente si muy valiente orgullosa y quieres demostrar todo lo que eres si tampoco tienes una mente mala pero eres calculadora tienes talento si mmm solo eh tenido este problema dos veces donde ponerte? Mmm si ya veo claro essto esta muy claro~ SLYTHERIN  
  
Esta ves no hubo aplausos como cuando seleccionaron a los otros no el comedor quedo en silencio completo ya que como una muggle pudo quedar en slytherin  
  
En ese momento nya se sento junto a un rubio muy aouesto mientras que paul era seleccionado para gryffindor  
  
Rubio: alejate de mi asquerosa sandre sucia  
  
En ese momento nya se fijo que habia dicho algo muy malo por que todos pusieron cara de preocupados y voltearon a ver si no venia ningun profesor nya solo puso cara de burla  
  
Nya : sangre sucia? Sangre sucia? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño  
  
Nya : jajajaj rubio oxigenado no tenias un insulto asm fuerte que es esa pendejada de sangre sucia es la mas estupido que eh oido en mi vida y creeme eh oido muchas cosas dijo alomejor si me huvieras dicho puta a zorra me enojaria y saxaria mi pistola y aquí te mataria enfrente de todos no serias eñ primero pero sangre sucia? Que que pendejada  
  
Se paro y se movio unos lugares mas ala derecha junto a otro chico tambien muy apuesta De pelo negro ojos (n/a dijamos un josh harnet de 16 años ) miel  
  
Chicotipojosh: Wow que bien le contestaste a malfoy  
  
Nya: gracias  
  
Chicotipojosh: me llamo zabini, blaise zabini  
  
Nya : yo soy bond jam... dijo nya lamarc  
  
Zabini: entonces eres muggle?  
  
Nya :ahh si creo que si  
  
Zabini: si definitivamente eres muggle y que hacian en howarts?  
  
Nya : el Prof. Dumbledore nos pidio guardarlo en secreo  
  
Zabini: oh entonces debe ser importante  
  
Nya: yo diria hora explicame una cosa que significa sangre sucia por que todos reaccionaron muy raros con tal idiotez  
  
Zabini : signifia que no eres de sangre limpia  
  
Nya: si aclaraste mis dudas  
  
Zabini : ^ ^ esque soy un buen maestro  
  
Nya:¬¬ era sarcasmo  
  
Zabini : º?º ohh significa que eres peor que el por no ser mago de parte de los dos padres o entucaso muggle  
  
Nya : oh ya veo  
  
Zabini : sip asi es  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: ahora sin mas rodeos a sus salas 


End file.
